


Yessir

by Sasy_B



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, authority kink, the consent becomes consensual dont worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Zenigata can get carried away sometimes, sure. but... this? well, at least Yata got him to stop drinking for the night.
Relationships: Zenigata Koichi/Yatagarasu Gorou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lupin the Nerd Secret Santa 2020





	Yessir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualr2d2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/gifts).



> this was gonna be a lot of things but then it turned into what it is which is still a lot of things but a different lot of things so... there....!!
> 
> For Angela~

It was an absolute embarrassment. They had come so close to capturing Lupin III and his gang of thieves that night and yet the criminals had still managed to slip just out of their grasp. Inspector Zenigata and his team had spent the rest of the night doing everything in their power to track down the scoundrels to no avail. He finally called it quits at sunrise.

The inspector was always the last to leave, and thus his newest partner, Yatagarasu, stayed behind as well, watching their team of specially trained officers depart for home to begin filing in their own reports and receive their assignments elsewhere until the inspector needed them again.

It would be several long and rather discouraging days before either of them would feel the comfort of their own beds again; they were hole up in another cheap motel, just the same as any other they had ever seen, and just the same as every other case like this the inspector spent the remainder of his days there working nonstop under a mountain of paperwork, his nights spent drinking his troubles away.

Yata understood, of course. He understood the pain, the exhaustion, the anxiety of facing everyone back home empty handed once again. He understood why the inspector drank himself unconscious in the later hours... Even so, It was always concerning to Yata, the way the older man would just lose himself in his glass. It was not unusual for him to come back to their room to find the inspector fully clothed, ready to face the criminals they hunted, passed out in the bathtub three sheets to the wind.

This time was different though, something was off, the way he drank was like… like there was something he could not force himself to forget, as if no matter how much he drank it lingered there, taunting him.

Their last night there was his worst yet, not because he drank himself dead, no, things were… different. Zenigata had not gotten far before he started looking  _ like that,  _ that unbidden frustration, the weight on his mind, it was painful to see, Yata found himself intervening almost immediately.

"Sir, you should stop now." He said, watching the inspector pour himself another glass of whisky.

Zenigata eyed him for just a moment before chugging down the rest of his drink. He stood, feet dragging as he sauntered over to his bed and threw himself against the covers. Yata was shocked at how easy that was, any other time the inspector would have argued and kept at it. Yata glanced at the clock, past midnight back home but still early where they were, he closed his laptop and put away his work, changing into a pair of gray sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt before turning in to bed himself.

Sleep came fast and stayed short, an hour later he found himself tossing and turning, mind racing with no outlet. Times like these made Yata wish he would insist he and the inspector get separate rooms. His mind curled around those thoughts of his boss, how hard he fought for the sake of justice and peace, how fervent his ambitions were, how strong he was, how eager, how valiant, his loud voice and soft heart, his dark hair and peachy lips, the way they would curl around a cigarette and dance with the smoke as he talked…

Yata blushed, shaking the overly fantasized ideas out of his head and turning on his side, facing away from Zenigata's bed. He did his best to clear his mind but those thoughts lingered, catching on the loose, tired, overworked threads of his consciousness and ebbing through his bones to send prickles down his skin.

Yata gave in, let his mind wonder again, let those lustful thoughts overtake him as one hand slid low to palm at himself.

He did his best not to make a sound, only just letting a sigh ease out of his chest as he continued to touch himself, then he froze, hearing movement on the other side of the room; the small creek of something shifting in a bed, a lazy, exhausted sounding groan, then silence.

Yata eased his hand away from himself, feeling utterly embarrassed for thinking such thoughts and doing such things when the object of his fantasies was only a few feet away, passed out in the next bed. He shuddered out a sigh of dissatisfaction, but buried his face in his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Not a moment later did he hear more shifting from the other bed, a few frustrated huffs, a curt strangled noise, the sound of fabrics being thrown off. Yata tried admirably hard not to think about it, not to slyly turn over, as if in his sleep, and sneak a peek at what he was already sure was happening, but then the sounds stopped, the room was still, Yata swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.

And then he felt a dip in the bed from behind him.

Yata did what he could to steady his breathing and pretend he was still asleep, relaxing his bones and hopping Zenigata had just gotten confused in the late hours and come back to the wrong bed, but then the covers lifted and he felt someone snake themselves around him and it was all he could do to remind himself to breathe.

Yata’s heart was pounding, ears ringing, he felt the bed shift strangely and screwed his eyes shut. He gasped, feeling Zenigata's hips press against his backside and suddenly a hand latched over his mouth.

"You're gonna stay quiet." Zenigata slurred into his ear.

Yata's eyes finally cracked open, a small whimper slipping from his throat as suddenly his sweatpants were being forced down as something cold and damp prodded at his ass. He bit his tongue, thoughts racing a million miles an hour as he felt a large, barely-slicked finger press against his rim before pushing its way in in a sudden and uncomfortable stretch. Yata wiced, battling himself internally: did the inspector even know what he was doing? Yata knew how easily the older man let things get away from himself when he was drunk but… this? The digit wiggled inside him and Yata did everything he could to remain still.

He was about to pull away, to ask what the hell Zenigata was doing, when he felt warm breath ghosting over his ear. Lowly, gruffly, the inspector whispered, “Tell me to stop,” Yata whimpered again, the hand over his mouth fell away and he shuddered out a gasp as another finger prodded just outside his hole, “tell me to stop, boy.” Zenigata repeated, and Yata finally shook his head in refusal.

Zenigata hummed in response, free hand curling around Yata’s neck as the second finger forced its way inside him. Yata squeaked, holding his voice as best he could. He had never done anything like this before, he was nervous but by god he  _ wanted; _ wanted to know what the hell was happening, what the hell he was feeling, what the hell they were both thinking, but mostly he wanted  _ more. _

After a few moments of work a third finger forced its way in and Yata could not help the strained sound that escaped his mouth. It burned, it ached, it felt so  _ weird, _ he did not realize he was panting until the inspector pressed down with that hand on his throat and did his best to soothe him with soft hushes.

After another moment of work, Zenigata pulled his fingers out and shifted behind him, other hand still pressed ever so firmly to Yata’s throat as he aligned himself behind him. Yata gasped, pitchy groan taring ragged through his throat as he felt the inspector finally press in.

In that moment, Yatagarasu could not tell you what he was feeling, thoughts muddied by the sensations around him, but whatever that feeling was, it unlocked something in him; His narrow back arched with the burning push inside him, his eyes stung as they began to water, his breath hitched when Zenigata only barely jerked his hips, causing Yata to spiral into a mess of outward panic.

"S-sir, wai-wait. I- slow d-down! Sir, p-pleas-e, oh, oh god- sir!"

The hand around his throat tightened again and his voice caught into strained hiccups, hands gripping into the bedding and behind him on the inspectors shoulders.

Zenigata thrust hard once, a gravely huff escaping his chest, only just airing over Yata's ear causing him to shiver.

“Move.” Zenigata rasped.

He did as he was told, head growing fuzzier by the second, all focus ebbing from his mind into every point of contact he had with Inspector Zenigata. Yata continually gasped for air, it filled his lungs but never reached anything else. He struggled to move in his position, hips jutting backward in an effort to make that friction work.

Zenigata pulled out suddenly, turning Yata over in the bed and kneeling upright over him. In the dark light of the hotel room it was hard for Yata to distinguish anything, but there was that deeper tinge to the apples of Zenigata's cheeks, that crooked tilt to his silhouette, the way his bare chest was puffed out, suspiciously proud, but his head hung low.

Yata was still gasping for air, wiping at his face, as Zenigata began to speak again.

“Yata, I'm not going to stop after this. Tell me now, do you want me to stop?”

Yata squeaked beneath him, his own hand moving up to feel at his throat where the inspectors hand once was. He swallowed thickly around the bubble forming just there and said as confidently as he could: “N-n-no S-sir…”

One of Zenigata’s hands found its way just under the hem of Yata’s t-shirt, pushing it up and out of the way before allowing calloused fingers to feel their way back down to one of Yata’s soft, perky nipples. He paused a moment, letting his hand rest there before pinching at the sensitive flesh. Yata’s back arched and he latched onto Zenigata’s wrist with both hands, not attempting to push it away, but grappling onto it, as if to try and ground himself by it.

Zenigata hummed in appreciation, free hand moving to push Yata's sweatpants the rest of the way off, then held his legs open, exposing him fully in the dark light of the room. Yata shivered, not realizing how hard he had become until the cool air hit his leaking dick.

Zenigata adjusted, lining his cock up again as his hand continued to tweak and play with Yata’s chest, he pushed back in with a deep sigh at the tight feeling, easing the way as best he could with his saliva. When he bottomed out he began to speak, only just rocking into him as he did so.

“You’re too obvious, you know. The way you look gives it all away,” -he gave a gentle thrust- "I know what you do sometimes... just because I drink doesn't make me deaf," -a twist at his nipple- “By fuck the things I’ve wanted to do to you…” Yata whimpered at the words one hand curling in the bed sheets again, the other still holding tight to the arm playing with his chest. “Lift your hips, boy.”

“Y- yessir!” Yata squeaked as Zenigata suddenly snapped forward into him.

The force of this new pace was harsh, Yata found it hard not to curl in on himself at the feeling, cock twitching with each collision. In the dark, his mind drifted into vivid fantasies of what he could not see, imagining his boss’s expression, how his lip might curl, his nose might scrunch, his brow might turn up, imagining how flush he would be despite himself, his bare chest, his soft gut, his strong arms holding him down.

“Yata…” Zenigata let his name roll off his tongue in a deep purr and that was all it took.

Yata came in a gasp, babbling nonsense into his pillow as his whole body twitched and heaved, dick spasming where it lay untouched against his stomach. Zenigata stilled for a moment, letting him feel it out before he pulled out of him and hoisted him off the bed by his arm.

Yata was dazed, still somewhat riding that high when the inspector dragged him into the bathroom, flicking on the light and turning on the shower.

“S- sir…?” Yata tried, voice broken.

“Evidence is a man's worst enemy.” Zenigata said simply.

It was all Yata could do to keep himself upright, he was grateful the inspector was still holding onto his arm, otherwise he thought he might crumble to the floor.

He gazed at his boss now, taking him in in the dim yellow light of the bathroom; his deep, scared skin, his strong, cut jawline, his large, soft eyes. Yata let his gaze wander lower, glazing over the inspectors broad chest and soft abdomen and making a beeline for his hips, staring pointedly and openly at his still hard cock, large and straining, the cherry red head only just peeking out from his foreskin. Yata marvaled how he had somehow just had that whole thing inside him, it was massive.

Being so captivated, Yata did not realize Zenigata was looking at him until a hand smoothed over his jawline, tilting his head back to look him in the eye. Zenigata stared, eyes flitting back and forth before he brought their lips together in a heady kiss. Yata sighed into it, letting his eyes flutter closed for just a moment, still standing on shaky legs. When Zenigata pulled back it was all he could do to not chase after him, but the inspector gave him that  _ look _ again and he stayed put.

Zenigata stepped into the small shower first, adjusting the temperature before pulling Yata in beside him. It was cramped, but that was not too much of a problem in Yata’s opinion. He leaned into the inspector as he felt the water trickle down between them both, feeling positively dwarfed by the older man.

Zenigata turned them both into the spray of water, letting it wash away some of the many fluids that had accumulated along Yata’s stomach before a hand landed heavy on Yata's shoulder.

“On your knees.” Zenigata spoke.

Yata dropped almost immediately, only just soft enough to keep his knees from bruising on the hard floor. He had shut his eyes on reflex as the spray of the water hit his face but cracked them open again when he felt the inspector move in front of the spray. Yata stared up at him in awe, watching the water stream over Zenigata's shoulders, his wet frame practically glistening in the terrible light. Yata watched a bead of water dribble down through thick patches of hair on his chest, over his stomach, past his belly button until it hit that dark trail of hair that begged his eyes to follow down, down, down, until he was face to face with the head of his massive cock. Zenigata stroked himself lightly, only just enough to keep up that heat he had gained, water slicking off in waves with the motion of his movements.

“Have you ever done this?” Zenigata asked, hand moving from Yata’s shoulder to smooth a thumb over his lips.

“No sir...” Yata shook his head, leaning into the touch.

“If it's too rough for you… tap my leg three times and I will stop.”

Yata nodded in acknowledgement, swallowing hard around the bubble that was still stuck in his throat, then opened his mouth obediently when that thumb tugged down on his lip.

Zenigata started him off slow, talking him through the steps and how to take it, Yata listened as best he could but his ears rang and the sound of the rushing water was so  _ loud _ in his head. After a few more moments of coaching and experimental movements Zenigata went silent all together, sighing easily as he watched his partners head bob and lap over his cock.

Yata had no idea the kind of bliss these things could bring, pleasuring someone else, being used, being made over, being  _ wanted _ . He had had relationships before, of course, but never done anything like this, if he had not come a few minutes prior he swore he would be rock hard again. 

He wanted more, wanted to give all he had to his boss, and decided he would do just that.

He lurched forward suddenly, hands bracing on the hard, slick floor between his legs as he swallowed down as much of the Zenigata's cock as he could, gagging around its thick weight. Zenigata gasped, hand latching in Yata's damp hair and pulling him all the way off his throbbing dick.

"First off…" Zenigata began, panting, peering down at his fist full of hair and the blushing boy it was attached to. "Don't do that without warning. Second, do not push yourself, take your time, relax."

Yata nodded, hands moving from the floor to brace on Zenigata's hips as he took him in again, this time Zenigata guided his head back and forth easing him deeper and deeper down his length until he was sure the younger man had taken him as far as he could. Taking note of this, Zenigata pulled back and bucked into his mouth again, and again, and again, never going further than what he had deemed enough.

Yata still gagged around the cock but not so much he could not bear it, he relaxed his muscles as much as he could as the inspector took advantage of his mouth, drool dripping down his chin and fingertips digging into the older man's hips as he looked up at him.

Zenigata eyes had slid closed, mouth pursed as he grunted through his pleasure. Yata was enraptured as he felt him grow closer to his climax, picking up speed, hips jerking out of rhythm, dick throbbing and twitching on his tongue as he tasted pre-come, it dribbled out, salty and thick as it mixed with his saliva.

Zenigata pulled back just before it happened, both men panting as he jerked his cock to completion, seed spilling out in ribbons on Yata's cheek and chin.

"Good boy…" Zenigata said in a daze.

He helped Yata off the floor and washed them both off quickly. They dried off in silence and left the bathroom. When they got back to the main area of the hotel Yata paused, towel hanging from his shoulders as he stared at the mess of his bed and then glanced at the state of his bosses. He worried his lip between his teeth before a large, firm hand set itself between his shoulder blades and guided him to Zenigata's bed, he looked back questioningly for a second, then blushed at the sure look he received in return.

They both slipped under the covers, Yata let himself curl into Zenigata's chest as they settled in, when the inspector spoke, he could feel it rumble against him.

“I don't want you to expect this to become something between us.” Zenigata said sternly, eyes falling closed as he settled in. Yata nodded in acknowledgement despite himself…

Just the same as they would every time they allowed themselves the pleasure of their company after this.


End file.
